Russian Lullaby
by Bliinkk
Summary: A faint knock echoed through the cot, startling the man from his fetal position."I've brought you a present." A soft, pleasantly cold voice told him Quick RussAme. Don't kill me if it's confusing! Review!


** To get the full effect of this first scene, go to this link (:** **This is the tune Russia's singing**. http :/ www .youtube. com /watch ?v= 6hReJBDbb7Y

**Take away the spaces and viola**

* * *

><p>Steady clanking.<p>

A reverberating metallic sound, every 13 seconds.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Heavy footfalls.

A sharp but dulled thud every other second.

There was a humm in the air. He smiled as he played the song over and over and over in his head, beating the passing metal posts with his pipe every 13 seconds.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

The tune he chose was soft and haunting, echoing through the snowy air as he made his way home.

_"Lullaby_

_We fall asleep when we hear..._

_Lullaby_

_We fly away when we hear..._

_Lullaby_

_We travel far when we hear..._

_Lullaby_

_When we hear the Russian lullaby..._

_In the night, when the seas are rolling in_

_In the night, when the stars are shining clear_

_In the night, when the ghosts are howling near_

_In the night, when we sing the Russian lullaby..."  
><em>

A sudden burst of wind blew his scarf into the air behind him, letting it almost dance with the passing leaves. He turned and watched the leaves blow away, staring after the howling wind, turning back as new bursts fought for his attention.

The dull sickly grey of the air highlighted his own light features, making him seem like a ghost as he walked. His house was nearing, he could see it. Pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose, he pressed on.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

* * *

><p>A man rolled over as he slept, unsettling dust and curling into the cold of the newly occupied spot in the sheets. The snowy light filtered in through the blinds and lit only a fraction of the old cot. The dust disturbed the sleeper, and he sneezed, groaning as he awoke.<p>

"A minute of sleep. That's all I wanted." He complained as he rubbed his eyes. Wheat colored hair blew softly as a breeze found it's way through a crack in the window. The man shivered and clamped his eyes shut, hugging himself to escape the white wind.

A faint knock echoed through the cot, startling the man from his fetal position.

"I've brought you a present." A soft, pleasantly cold voice told him. He smiled and made his way to the old door, noiselessly opening it and peering out.

"Hello, love." He called to the other, who was currently staring down at him with expected coldness, warmed by swiveling emotions in his violet eyes. The smaller one, the blonde one, took hold of the other's hand and let him to the cot in the far corner of the room.

"It's cold here, Ivan. I miss my home." He whispered, trailing small kisses down the other's neck when they finally settled on the small bed. The larger man shushed him, letting his hands roam the other's legs.

"I want you here, Alfred, with me. If I let you go, you wouldn't come back."

"That isn't true. I just don't want to be cold forever."

Alfred slipped his freezing hands into Ivan's shirt, running them over strong abdominals. His mouth ran up a pale neck, nipping lightly. Ivan couldn't hold in a soft moan, his fingers stiffening in the blond's hair.

"So what's my present?" Alfred asked, already knowing the answer.

"I won't kill you today." It was what he said everyday. He couldn't do it, not when he finally had something.

Alfred stopped his motions and looked up into lonely violet eyes. the stared back with a desperate relief, a raw kind of need that said exactly why Alfred was here.

'I'm so lonely.'

'Please stay with me.'

* * *

><p>Cornblue eyes flickered open as a streak of light passed over them. He felt dirty, having slept in the old cot where the dust had settled on them like a blanket. A strong cold chest held him flush against it, pale arms clinging to his chest.<p>

There was a tune in the small bedroom, soft and haunting, so familiar. His Ivan was singing to him, he realized, and deducted the older nation was awake. The young American smiled at the tune, burying himself closer to the warmth of the large chest. sensing him, the arms around him pulled taught and held him there.

"I want to go home, Ivan." He whispered once again. "It's cold here."

_"When the seas are rolling in  
>When the stars are shining clear<br>When the ghosts are howling near  
>When we sing the russian lullaby<em>

_Let's you and me together leave for higher ground_  
><em>When you are all alone just listen to the sound<em>

_Lullaby_  
><em>We fall asleep when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>We fly away when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>We travel far when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>When we hear the russian lullaby...<em>

_In the night, when we sing the russian lullaby  
><em>

_When we are going through the night in search of light  
>let's you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of life<em>

_Lullaby_  
><em>We fall asleep when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>We fly away when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>We travel far when we hear...<em>  
><em>Lullaby<em>  
><em>When we hear the russian lullaby...<em>

_In the night, when the seas are rolling in_  
><em>In the night, when the stars are shining clear<em>  
><em>In the night, when the ghosts are howling near...<em>

_In the night, when we sing a Russian Lullaby.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Eh, I am too (:<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
